eberron_accruedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ep. 122 The Wings of a Prince Chapter Three
The party experiences their first dragon fight! Beric, Booyah, Dex, and Oriana are all in their skiff, retreating to Borrowed Time, when Thoralar teleports to his lair entrance. The battle takes place both in the air and on the ship, with Beric clinging to Thoralar via a Fly spell, Booyah using his armor's abilities and zooming around, and Dex shooting off Leiliana as much as possible. The dragon makes great attempts to kill the party, and when that fails, to break the ship, but is stopped just in time and lays broken on Borrowed Time. Beric, Booyah, and Dex venture into the lair in search of treasures and people—and find both. They load a hefty 50,000gpEp. 123 Eberron Reviewed 20 onto the boat, and find the real Prince Adal tied up inside. Booyah tends to him as Beric and Dex load their newfound wealth onto the ship. Synopsis Dragon Fight! The party flies to Borrowed Time in their skiff. Someone appearing to be Prince Adal appears before the entrance to the dragon's lair, but as they'd learned before, it's in actuality the dragon Thoralar. He transforms into his dragon self, and Dex shoots a Lightning Bolt at him from the skiff. Rikard tries to hit with one of their turrets but misses. A flash of light zips out of Booyah's hand and hits the dragon, while Oriana shoots with her longbow. Over the speaking stone, they hear Jace warn them not to freak out, as Rikard summons a seahag that appears inside their skiff. It glares at the dragon. Shadowy wings appear on both Beric and Dex as Beric casts Fly on them, and he launches himself into the air towards the boat, making rude gestures at Thoralar in an attempt to get the dragon to follow him. Thoralar is not intimidated and breathes fire onto the skiff. Dex flies it closer to the boat, and then uses his Beric created wings to make it the rest of the way, landing near a ballista. The others shoot at the dragon, some landing hits and some not. Beric flies up and grabs onto Thoralar's back, slashing down and smiting him with Erebus. The dragon flies into the air, Beric in tow, and uses his ability to make half the crew frightened of him. He lands on the ship and bites and claws at Booyah and Dex. Jace doesn't know how to handle an adult dragon on his ship, and hides behind the helm. Dex shoots another Lightning Bolt at him, and in return is smacked with his tail. Using his armor's ability to fly, Booyah puts some distance between him and the dragon and shoots from Planar Justice. Thoralar brings his wings up and smashes them into the deck, throwing Beric off and knocking several people over, and then takes off into the air. He smirks down at the ship, but then gets a fearful look in his eyes. The seahag as walked off the skiff and is glaring again the the dragon, and this time uses its own ability to scare the beast. It doesn't get the full effect, and the seahag shakes its fist at the dragon as he flies further away. Beric gives chase and grabs onto him again. Thoralar rakes his claws at Beric, and threatens to take them down with him, then flips and flies straight at the ship. Just as he's about to crash, Dex flies straight at him, the Polymorph Blade raised. All kinds of fluids are covering him as he runs straight through to the other side of the dragon, and the corpse drops onto the ship, wood creaking. Dex takes his robe off and starts scrubbing away—it doesn't get dirty, so it's the perfect cleaning towel. Breathing hard, Beric lands, and, using his Kensai abilities, casts Bigby's Hand to pushes the dragon corpse off the boat. Booyah heals them and then flies to the ground. Dragon's Lair Inside the cave torches shine light onto heaps of gold, jewels, and other kinds of valuables. In the corner is a man who they discover is the real Prince Adal, tied to a chair and unconscious. He looks like he's been starved and smells horrible. Booyah wakes him up with a heal spell, and he's disbelieving at first when they tell him who they are. They feed him some of Booyah's leftover snail, and Booyah stays with him as Beric and Dex load up the boat with gold. Locations * The Eldeen Reaches Spells * Beric ** Fly 0:11:12 ** Bigby's Hand 0:50:18 * Booyah ** Hunter's Mark 0:07:25 ** Guiding Bolt 0:07:37 ** Ensnaring strike 0:19:56 ** Heal 0:50:53 ** Cure Wounds 0:55:26 * Dex ** Lighting Bolt 0:04:25 0:32:39 0:33:47 Quotes 0:23:12 Trivia * First appearance of Adal ir'Wynarn. References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:The Eldeen Reaches